


The Weapons specialist and the Sniper

by Steena



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Crosshairs' dom has gotten his servos on some leather paraphernalia. The Sniper sure isn't going to complain.





	The Weapons specialist and the Sniper

A disrupter is magnetized to his helm, disabling his optical feed, and Crosshairs instinctively moves to pull it away, to fight back, but strong servos grab his wrist-struts and easily hold them behind his back.

"Kneel." The voice is deep and gravelly.

He sinks to his knees and feels how his servos are tied together, not the energon cuffs he's used to, but something smooth and supple, wrapping around his wrist-struts in a very sensual way. The Sniper shivers.

"What a good little Bot." Ironhide croons in that voice that sends heat to the Sniper's core.

Crosshairs sucks that praise up like a cactus pulls water after a downpour, but then he's distracted by the sound of a heavy buckle being opened. 

Smooth leather wraps around his neck, and he realizes that it is a leather strap around his wrists too. He gasps, feeling his valve go wet. Ironhide chuckles, strong digits closing that buckle in a slow move that is almost painfully sensual. Crosshairs whines.

"So eager, little Bot. Are you going to be good?" A testing tug at the leash attached to the collar.

"Yes, Sir!" Crosshairs hisses, wanting to rub his thighs together but not daring. _It might be seen as disobedience._

He hears the heavy steps as Ironhide comes around to stand in front of him, the sound of shifting plates.

"Stick your glossa out." 

A quick tug on the leash when he's slow to obey. Crosshairs mewls.

Then a heavy spike nudges his glossa, eases inside his intake, and the Sniper sucks eagerly. Ironhide chuckles again at his impatience, but Crosshairs just works more insistently.

After all, the quicker his Officer is satisfied, the quicker he will be granted release.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write smut where Ironhide is murmuring in somebot's audial, he sounds like Leonard Cohen does in the song Traveling light. Yeah. That's it. Talk dirty to me like that. Please.


End file.
